Lennus II: The Apostles of the Seals
is an RPG released in 1996 by Asmik Corporation for the Super Famicom. It is the sequel to Lennus. It was re-released as Lennus II: Fuuin no Shito - Nintendo Power Edition on December 1, 1997. About Lennus II: Fuuin no Shito was released on July 26, 1996, three years after its predecessor, and a full month after the Nintendo 64; accordingly, it featured much-improved graphics and sound. The plot centers around a hero, Farus, who must find four orbs to avert apocalypse. Farus is the only character central to the player's party; other members are recruited and may be dismissed if a superior replacement is found. The music was critically acclaimed, and two of its tracks were recorded by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra for release on the Orchestral Game Concert compilations. Videos Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 1! The Awakening Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 2! City of Gwandell Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 3! Al Rouge Cave Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 4! The town of Revenant Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 5! Du Flair Cave! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 6! The Golden Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 7! The Messenger of Death Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 8! The Black Light Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 9! Putting together all the Pieces Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 10! The Green Rage Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 11! The Great Union Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 12! The Temple of Purification Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 13! The Path to Nigel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 14! The Slums of Nigel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 15! Potentate Petro Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 16! Gabana Mine Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 17! Gloucester District Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 18! Third and Fourth Districts Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 19! Gender Bender Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 20! The town of Cameron Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 21! The Fissure Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 22! The Southern Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 23! The Lejune District Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 24! Duran Duran Temple, Marriages and getting down right confused! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 25! The Sewers Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 26! The Sixth Seal Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 27! The Great Tree Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 28! Jubal's Curse Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 29! Return to Andel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 30! The Search for Potentate Pietro Lennus Walkthrough Part 31! The Desert Town of San Felo Lennus 2 Wallkthrough Part 32! The Town of El Gemini Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 33! The Sky Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 34! Midia's Castle Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 35! The Port Town of Sergio Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 36! Jill Island Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 38! Zorban's Belly Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 38! The Rainbow Bridge Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 39! Return to Lennus! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 40! The Holy Ship Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 41! The town of Ratsurk Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 42! The Void Temple Lennus Walkthrough Part 43! The City of Jurayne! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 44! The Underground Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 45! Balmond's Castle Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 46! Taking down Boozoo! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 47! Bejould's Cave Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 48! Bejould's Nest Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 49! The Last Angel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 50! Mountain of Learning - Void Corridor Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 51! Mountain of Learning The Water Corridor Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 52! Mountain of Learning The Sky Corridor Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 53! Mountain of Learning Corridor of Earth Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 54! The Corridor of Gold Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 55! The Corridor of Air Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 56! The Corridor of Light Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 57! Mountain of Learning The Corridor of Fire Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 58! The Throne of Immortals Lennus 2 Walkthrough Final Part Ending Lennus 2 Super Nintendo Snes Complete Soundtrack OST Gallery Lennus_2_Box_Art_Under.jpg External links * RPGamer's Import Retroview * Camya * GameFAQs * Walkthrough Category:Games